1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a relay server that enables communication to be performed between terminals connected to different LANs (Local Area Networks).
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a communication technology called a virtual private network (Virtual Private Network, VPN) has been known (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-217938). The VPN is used for, for example, performing communication via Internet between terminals that are connected to LANs of a plurality of branch offices (stations) each located in each of a plurality of different regions. Use of the VPN enables another LAN located in a distant place to be used as if it is a directly-connected network.
In this type of system, generally, communication between apparatuses is performed by using IP addresses and identification information of the apparatuses. However, an operator may not always use the same apparatus when performing operations in this type of system. The operator may use a different apparatus when he/she is in a different place or on a business trip, for example. This means that an apparatus included in a VPN is changed, which usually requires the VPN setting to be changed. In a case where, for example, setting of a network is changed, the change should be reflected in the other apparatuses. This complicates a process. Particularly, in a case where a number of operators perform operations in a large-scale network, setting of an access control tends to be complicated.